


Make These Memories

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [45]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Adopting a Child, Adoption, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: serpentshearts on tumblr prompted: I was wondering if you could write one about Simon and bram adopting a child togetherandimjusthereforthepie on tumblr prompted: I was wondering if you’re willing to write a prompt about Simon and Bram adopting a child.





	Make These Memories

“You need to get some sleep, Si,” Bram said, standing behind his husband and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Simon rubbed his eyes but didn’t put his phone down. How could he, when they could receive the most important phone-call of their lives any day now?

“They said they’d call,” Simon said in a frustrated tone, “Even to say ‘no’,”

“They won’t say ‘no’, love.” Bram held him tighter. “The social worker told us that we did exceptionally well on our interview,”

“But you never know,” Simon said the statement that was hanging over both their heads.

Nothing was ever promised, especially with the varying types of judgments they had to face from people within the adoption system. But they both reminded each other that for every harsh opinion there were countless others who offered them support and resources.

“I know,” Bram comforted, leading the other man to bed. There was something about the conviction in Bram’s voice that eased Simon’s nerves enough that he could have a restful sleep.

* * *

“Bram!”

Simon practically tripped over the carpet as he ran into the room. He held his phone up towards Bram excitedly.

“Emma said she’s going to call back in five minutes. They made the decision on the final approval process,”

The two of them held each other’s hands in a tight grasp, neither of them was able to tell who was shaking harder due to the sheer anticipation.

They answered the call before the first ring was even over, and within minutes they were crying tears of joy. Emma didn’t get too many words after “ _You’ve been approved for adoption,_ ”

* * *

They’d only been allowed to meet Elijah twice before the final approval, with laws being rather strict regarding “alternative families”. It didn’t deter them one bit. The moment they’d seen Elijah, they’d wanted to adopt him.

He’d moved around from foster home to foster home, and even at the tender age of three, he was having trouble finding a permanent home. There had definitely been some trouble trying to get him to communicate, as he often refused to speak to strangers.

But something special had happened during their second meeting. As soon as he and Simon had walked through the doors, he had run up to both of them, wrapping his arms around one of Bram’s legs and giving Simon the sweetest smile in the world. 

* * *

The next step would be meeting Elijah in a new environment, a new home, and seeing how he would react. Emma made it very clear that this was a trial period, both for them and Elijah, but the two of them were determined to make what they’d known from day one to be a reality.

Bram and Simon had been preparing for this day since they’d first met the boy.  The guest room, that was always meant to be a nursery, was painted a soft blue-green color. They bought a small bed with bedside rails as they didn’t know when they’d get approved. Toys and clothes were on standby for the same reason. But they were ready.

“Say hello, Elijah!” Emma excitedly told the young boy, who was gazing at his new surroundings.

“Hey, buddy,” Bram said softly, getting into the boy’s line of sight. There was a second of hesitation, before a look of recognition broke on his face and he smiled at Bram. Simon’s heart melted as the young boy gave Bram a shy wave and then turned around to give another one to Simon.

That small act was all Simon needed to know that they were going to be okay.

* * *

It had been three weeks of Elijah living with them, a whirlwind of emotions and tantrums and laughter, but every moment proved that they were doing the right thing.

It was on a random Saturday morning when Simon was cooking breakfast for his family - he cherished the thought of that word - when Elijah spoke his first word to them.

“Dadda? Waffles please?”

Simon dropped his spatula in shock and turned around to make sure Bram had heard it too. The shocked look on his face proved that he had.

They had spent the entire time that Elijah was there to refer to each other as Dad and Papa, but they weren’t sure whether he was picking up on it. Apparently, he’d been listening all along.

They both knew Elijah was capable of speaking, but this felt like a breakthrough. And for him to be referred to as a father was a feeling that he was incapable of describing.

* * *

“So I’ve got The Emperor’s New Groove or Princess and the Frog,” Simon said as he walked into the living room, only to lose his train of thought.

Bram was fast asleep on the couch, but his arm was wrapped protectively around Elijah, who lay fast asleep on top of Bram’s chest, clutching Bram’s shirt in his tiny little fist. Simon immediately reached for his phone and snapped what he instantly made his new background.

Fatherhood was going to be incredible, and he was glad that he got to share it with Bram.


End file.
